supercollapsefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Collapse! 3/The Shop
In the Shop, you can buy various things in Super Collapse 3. Powerups can be purchased until they are "full", which means the item pouch you have can't hold any more of this item. You can upgrade the item pouch until it can hold 5 of every powerup, which will make the pouch itself "full". All the other items (except the 7 hints) are a one-time purchase and after purchasing them, they will no longer be available for the rest of your quest. Powerups are free when they first appear in the shop, except for the yellow and purple bombs. Unlocking You unlock the Shop after completing Intro to Color Bombs (level 2) in Fledgling Fields. There is one in every World. You unlock new things in it after making it to the next one. Items [[Color Bombs|'Color Bombs']]:''' clear a specific color from the screen. (15 coins each) Red Bomb (appears in Fledgling Fields) Green Bomb (appears in Fledgling Fields) Blue Bomb (appears in Aqualand) White Bomb (appears in Popping Peaks) Yellow Bomb (appears in Lava Levees) Purple Bomb (appears in Pastoral Playfields) '''Miscellaneous: Super Bomb: Clears a big area it is placed on. (45 coins) (appears in Blasted Blockades) Row Bomb: Clears the row it is placed on. (25 coins) (appears in Elevated Ether) Row/Column Bomb: Clears the row and the column it is placed on. (35 coins) (appears in Lava Levees) Scrambler: Shuffles all blocks on the screen. (35 coins) (appears in Blasted Blockades) Hourglass: Stops time for a while. (45 coins) (appears in Elevated Ether) The 7 Hints: They give you tips. (Starts at 5 coins and increases by 5 each time you purchase one for a maximum of 35 coins for the 7th hint) (appears in Isthmus Oasis) Puzzle Hint: Shows the solution of a quest puzzle. (25 coins) (appears in Isthmus Oasis) Keys (Unlock a specific mode in Quick Play): Slider Key (195 coins/300 coins (DS)) (appears in Aqualand) Continuous Key (255 coins/300 coins (DS)) (appears in Popping Peaks) Countdown Key (345 coins/300 coins (DS)) (appears in Pastoral Playfields) Objects: Lamp: Lets you see clearer in dark levels. (200 coins/100 coins (DS)) (appears in Freezing Forest) Item Pouch: Lets you hold more of each item. (Starts at 100 coins and increases by 100 each time for a maximum of 400 coins for the x5 pouch except Nintendo DS) (appears in Popping Peaks) Dynamite: To blow up the ice block in Freezing Forest. (225 coins/100 coins (DS)) (appears in Freezing Forest) PSP Exclusive: Rocket Fuel: Lets you take the rocket to the moon. (1000 coins) Trivia There was one unused shop item, the Teal Crystal, which costed 200 coins and would be equivalent to the "Block Highlights" checkbox in the options menu. The description of it is "This rare crystal gives you the power of highlighting". This item was scrapped most likely due to its 4 line description overlapping the "no longer available" text. It was most likely supposed to appear in Lava Levees due to this world having a crystal theme and its high price like the Lamp and Dynamite.